<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get your coat Guv by ramsay_baggins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401238">Get your coat Guv</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsay_baggins/pseuds/ramsay_baggins'>ramsay_baggins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ashes to Ashes (UK TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsay_baggins/pseuds/ramsay_baggins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ray hadn't interrupted Gene and Alex's date in 3.7</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Drake/Gene Hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get your coat Guv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this listening to Love Until We Bleed by Kleerup, I feel it works really well for Galex.</p><p>I just finished my first full rewatch since it aired and I have SO MANY FEELINGS!</p><p>This is also my first ever explicit fic! I am very nervous about posting it but I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get your coat Guv, you’ve pulled.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex watched Gene’s face flash surprise and confusion before he really took in what she’d said. The date had been her idea, floating it in a way she could take it back if he took it as a chance to discuss work. Luigi was mercifully quick with the bill, Gene handing over some notes without breaking eye contact. She felt like she was going to explode, holding his gaze. <em>Did she really just do it? Ask him upstairs like she’d wanted from almost the first time she’d set eyes on him?</em> She could feel the heat rising, willing it not to rush to her cheeks and give away her feelings.</p><p> </p><p>She took the stairs up to her flat slowly and quietly, leading Gene by the hand. They both seemed to have been rendered into speechlessness, maybe thinking about what was to come, neither allowing themselves to believe this was really finally happening. She’d been so close to this so many times, never allowing herself to take that final small step. She was going home soon, she knew it. She didn’t want Gene being her what-if, always there at the back of her mind. She should have done this sooner, but late is better than never.</p><p> </p><p>Gene’s head was spinning, watching her climb the steps ahead of him, holding her hand and watching that beautiful arse. He wanted to reach out and grab it, to lift her over his shoulder and run up the rest of the stairs, throw her down on the sofa and… but no. Bolly wasn’t a one night stand to be quickly shagged and packaged away into the back of his mind. He wanted this one to last, and he wanted to take her lead. Didn’t want to scare her away when things were finally looking promising. He’d been looking forward to this for years. Somehow he knew this might be their only chance.</p><p> </p><p>Alex let go of his hand as she unlocked the door to her flat, pausing as the door swung open into the dark space. Gene recognised the hesitation.</p><p><br/>“Bolly,” he said softly, “We don’t have t-”</p><p> </p><p>She responded by grabbing his hand again and pulling him in. She closed the door behind them and kissed him, gently at first but soon becoming more deep and desperate. Her hands snaked into his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up slightly and pushing her against the door. Her tongue parted his lips as they crashed into each other, pushing their bodies as close as they possibly could.</p><p> </p><p>Alex’s hands moved from his hair to his chest, starting to fumble at the buttons of his shirt with increasing need. He followed her lead, pulling the dress down off her shoulders to expose her, <em>oh god, </em>her bra. He paused for a moment to drink in the site, her pressed breathless against the door, her dress falling to the ground to expose her underwear and <em>those legs.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Good god, Bols,” he said almost in a whisper, </span><span>reverently, </span><span>running a hand down the side of her waist</span><span>.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “Not half bad yourself,” came the reply, She worked at the last few buttons of his shirt before pulling it off over his shoulders and down his arms. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and started on his belt buckle, he groaned as he felt the pressure in the front of his trousers. </span>
  <em>This was actually happening. </em>
  <span>She pressed herself back up against him as his trousers hit the floor, he kicked his shoes off and stepped out of the crumpled pile, lifting Alex again. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“God I have been waiting for this,” she said against his ear as he laid her down, his weight on top of her. He ran a hand over her breasts and down the full length of her leg.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>You have no idea ‘ow long I’ve wanted to do this,” he replied as he reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. She pushed her chest forward into his and pressed kisses in the sensitive spot where his collarbone met his neck. His breath hitched and stuttered as the electricity raced through his skin. </span><span>He cursed under his breath as he fumbled at the frustrating hooks, feeling like a teenager again.</span></p><p> </p><p>Alex smiled and put a hand against Gene’s chest, gently pushing him back until he was sitting back on the sofa, watching her with hungry eyes. She stood up and moved her hands behind her back, unhooking that clasp that men seemed to find so difficult. Her bra fell to the floor as his eyes went wide and his mouth hung open.</p><p> </p><p>“Christ,” he whispered, transfixed on her chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex felt like the centre of the universe, his entire focus on her. Nothing else outside this room mattered, nothing else existed. She slowly walked towards him, straddling his lap. He ran a hand up her stomach and onto one of her breasts, his thumb running over a hardened nipple. </span>
  <span>She let out a gasp as he took it into his mouth, running his tongue over it, gently catching it between his teeth and then moving to the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Bols,” he murmured, “You’re even more gorgeous that I imagined.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G</span>
  <span>od it felt good hearing him say that, she’d dreamt about this moment so many times. She was pleased to find that he was gentle and considerate, she’d been half worried he would be gruff and selfish. She bent her head down to look at him, drinking him in in this moment, making sure she didn’t miss a thing. She leant over, placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him deeply and longingly. The way she’d wanted to so many times. </span>
  <span>If she couldn’t take him with her she’d make sure she had strong memories to hold on to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>She could feel the straining in his underwear and couldn’t help but grind her hips forward, her silk knickers soaked through. She smiled against his mouth as she felt him twitch and heard the groan that escaped him, his fingers digging in to her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you like that?” she said in a sultry voice against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhmm,” came his soft, strained murmur back.</p><p> </p><p>She repeated the movement and felt his hands move to her arse, grabbing tightly and pulling her closer to him, as if that was even possible. His tongue probed deeper with more urgency.</p><p> </p><p>“Christ Alex,” he groaned as she pulled her mouth away, kissing along his jaw to nibble at his earlobe. Every gasp, every twitch setting her nerves on fire. Three years of tension, three years of almost pinning him against the bar in Luigis, three years of secret daydreams. Finally he was here in her flat and almost naked.</p><p> </p><p>Gene felt like his heart was beating so hard it was going to rip out of his chest. All those times he’d almost pushed her up against his office door, or across the bar at Luigis, and here he was. Bolly on top of him almost naked.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Bolly I need to have yer,” he said, eyes scrunched in pleasure as she curled a hand in his hair and breathed into his ear, making another grinding motion into his lap. She gasped and suddenly stood up away from him and for a second he panicked that she’d come to her senses and was about to call the whole thing off. Then her hands were on his boxers, pulling them down his legs, he lifted his hips to help. She gave a breathy smile as she took in the whole of him and he felt his heart give another leap. </span><em>She likes what she sees</em><span>. He didn’t think he could possibly get more aroused as he was in that m</span><span>oment, but then she sunk to her knees in front of him. His eyes went wide and his head went back as she took hold of him, stroking her hand up and down.</span></p><p> </p><p>“Christ,” he groaned, hands bunching into fists.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down to see her give a devilish smile as she trailed her tongue up his shaft before bringing her mouth over the head of his cock. He was stunned for a moment, </span>
  <em>oh Jesus this is really happening</em>
  <span>, and then she began to move her head up and down, tongue swirling. She stared up at him, making eye contact, and he felt just about ready to ascend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>B</span><span>ols, stop</span><span>,” he said breathily, “I don’t want this over too soo-</span><em> God</em><span>!”</span></p><p> </p><p>She released him and he immediately felt regret, but he know it would be worse if he’d let her go on. He wanted to make her come first, he wanted to get her into that bed…</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward, surging off the sofa and picking her up around the waist, messily pressing his mouth to hers and her returning the favour. He dug his fingers into that exquisite arse as she wrapped her legs around him and he felt a flash of anger at that last scrap of material she still wore, a barrier against him. If it hadn’t have been there he’d have taken her right that moment. As it was he started </span>
  <span>walking towards the open bedroom door, his feet searching for purchase to make sure they didn’t tumble to the floor. </span>
  <span>Soon they were standing in front of the bed and Gene leant over carefully, depositing Alex on the sheets. He stood again and drunk in the look of her, lying on the bed bare chested with the smallest pair of knickers covering her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Off,” he said, gesturing at them.</p><p> </p><p>“What, these?” Alex said, feigning innocence as she hooked a finger under the side of her underwear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shimmied them down slowly to her knees, Gene helping pull them the rest of the way. She swore he heard him growl. She didn’t feel the usual vulnerable awkwardness of being naked for the first time in front of a man, instead she just wanted to lie here forever, drinking in the sight of him. She was glad they had finally got to this point before she had to leave, </span>
  <span>hopefully this wouldn’t be the only opportunity. She could see him looking at her, much the same way she was him. She trailed a hand across her chest, rubbing small circles over one nipple. </span>
  <span>She didn’t hear what he whispered under his breath but she could guess the gist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>What are you waiting for?” she asked, a smile playing on the corners of her lips.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Just appreciating the sight,” he breathed before lowering himself until he was lying half beside and half above her, propped up on one hand on the bed over her shoulder. The other hand trailed from her shoulder, down across her breast, along the curve of her hips until it found the warmth between her thighs. She tipped her head back and moaned as a finger w</span><span>orked</span><span> it’s way between her folds and found the </span><span>pulse</span><span> within. He kissed her neck and collarbone as he moved his finger in slow, firm circles.</span></p><p> </p><p>“Gene,” she moaned, “<em>Christ</em>, Gene!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt his smile against her skin, her reaction obviously exactly what he wanted. He trailed kisses down her body, pausing to give each nipple a quick suck, tracing the line of her hip with his mouth, laying kisses at the top of her thighs. He finally shrugged his shoulders under her thighs and brought his mouth to h</span>
  <span>er</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>She bucked her hips, unable to stop her body’s reaction to the pleasure. Her hands trailed down and curled in his hair, pulling his face in closer as he ran his tongue over her clit, sucking with his lips. </span>
  <span>He started slowly and gently but quickly built urgency as she began to moan louder and faster. He slipped a finger in, then two, matching the curling of his fingers inside her to the rhythm of his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Oh </span><em>God</em><span> Gene,” she gasped, “Oh God, oh </span><em>God!</em><span>”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers tangled into his hair tighter, it should have hurt but instead it just fired him on with more desperation. He could feel her writhing against the sheets, her knees tightening against his back. God he had dreamt of this so many times and the reality was even better than he possibly could have imagined. </span>
  <span>The sounds she was making, her calling his name in a way he never thought he’d get to hear. Suddenly her whole body tensed as she let out a loud moan and string of incoherence, but he definitely caught the words </span>
  <em>Gene, God, Christ Almighty.</em>
  <span> Her walls tensed over and over against his fingers and she eventually relaxed against the bed, panting. </span>
  <span>He pulled himself away and kissed his way back up her body, stopping to pay special attention to each nipple and breast. He worked his way up her neck until he reached her mouth, where she grabbed his head and pulled him down into a deep kiss. She pulled his head back and fixed him with a direct stare and he felt like the world could have ended in that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I need you in me,” she said, almost like an order.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>You don’t need to tell me twice,” he said, truly unable to fathom that this was really actually about to happen.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex trembled with anticipation, her words clearly striking him hard and fast, hoping he was about to do the same to her physically. </span>
  <span>She couldn’t stop the gasps of need as he positioned himself over her, she was desperate to feel him. He teased her, grinding his hips forward to rub the considerable length of his cock against her sensitive clit. She moaned and dug her hands into his delightfully </span>
  <span>squeezable</span>
  <span> arse. </span>
  <span>That seemed to get the message across as she felt his push his head against her entrance, slowly and purposefully pushing in. She </span>
  <span>gasped again, it feeling even better than she could have dreamt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Oh God, Bolly,” he moaned, leaning down to kiss her.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kissed back hungrily, but he kept his slow pace. </span>
  <em>He wants to savour this too</em>
  <span>, she thought. Knowing that he wanted this just as much as she did only heightened everything. Every motion of his hips, every movement of his lips. </span>
  <span>There was nothing else in this world that she wanted more than what was happening in this very moment. His breath on her check, her fingers digging in to his skin, filling every inch of her. </span>
  <span>She ground her hips against him in rhythm, the heat in her body growing at every movement. </span>
  <em>Fuck he’s good at this</em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I need you Gene,” she moaned against his ear as he thrust into her again, “Christ I have dreamt of this.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pace quickened as his breath hitched, “Jesus, Alex. I never thought I’d get to hear you say that,” he replied, his voice straining with pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe this was happening as he moved against her, with her. She felt better than he could have ever imagined, and</span>
  <em> she wanted him</em>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>He was trying to keep it slow, stretch time out like this would never end, he never wanted it to be over, but hearing her utter those words, </span>
  <em>I need you Gene</em>
  <span>… he couldn’t control himself. He needed her too, every single inch of her. Her body pressed in to his, her tight wet heat, her eyes blurred with smudged makeup scrunched in </span>
  <span>ecstasy</span>
  <span>, her never ending legs, her open moaning mouth with its smeared lipstick. </span>
  <span>She gripped onto him tighter, she could feel the crescents of her nails digging into his skin and it just made it better. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him in deeper with every thrust. He felt like there wasn’t enough oxygen to sustain him, surely they’d never survive this, it was too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I’m gonna co- Oh </span><em>Geeene</em><span>!” she gasped into his shoulder, before he quickly crashed his mouth to hers so he could feel her orgasm, her legs gripping tight around him as he felt her </span><span>walls contract in waves around his cock.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>hat was enough </span>
  <span>to push him over the edge, </span>
  <span>the orgasm ripping through his body as he gasped “Oh f</span>
  <em>uck</em>
  <span> Alex, Christ, </span>
  <em>Alex</em>
  <span>!” </span>
  <span>This time it was she who pulled him down, pressing her lips greedily into his to feel the last pulses of his ecstasy. They lay that way for a few moments, still together, to drink in the moment and solidify that yes, that had actually happened. Gene eventually rolled off of Alex, and she found that she missed his weight immediately, They lay beside each other, still trying to catch their breath before Alex rolled onto her side and lay her head on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>That was even better than I imagined,” Gene said, bringing his arm up around her shoulders.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Me too,” she replied, “</span><span>I wish we’d done i</span><span>t</span><span> sooner.”</span></p><p>
  <span><br/><br/>“Me an’ all,” he </span>
  <span>breathed. “But maybe we can make up for lost time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Oh, I think so.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>hey spent the rest of the night in much the same way as it had begun, before falling asleep in each other’s arms, neither of them hearing the knock at the door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>